KIDNAPPED!
by Magic Mischief
Summary: Charlene, Willa, and Jess are kidnapped by OT's, now they have to find them, before something bad happens to them!
1. Trouble

**I don't own kingdom keepers. **

**Kidnapped**

"RUN!" Charlene screamed as she bolted off in one direction.

I didn't argue. I ran. Hard.

OT's had found us, not just any, but it had to be the aliens, from the Great Movie Ride. Creepy.

Willa, Charlene and I had been wandering around the Studios for a while, looking for any signs of OT's, you know, doing what kingdom keepers do.

Well, we found the OT's. _More like the OT's found us_.

I stopped short as I watched one jump on to Willa. She screamed like a nine-year-old, and then threw it as far as she could. I couldn't help but laugh.

One of the creepy alien-things jumped in front of me. I turned and ran.

BAM! I ran straight into something- or at least I thought I did. The truth is, I ran _through_ something.

Ghosts. Perfect. Just perfect.

The ghost- girl slowly turned to look at me. I recognized her from The Tower of Terror.

Well, this can't be good.

"You and your friends must die."

What?

"Oh, don't worry. I'm dead. It's not _that _bad. Now. How should we do this?"

I saw Charlene struggling to get out of the grip of a gang member from The Great Movie Ride.

Willa was being dragged over by one of the cowboys from the same ride.

They both had guns pointed at their heads.

"Age order?"

I frowned, she was planning on what order to _kill_ us. We need to get out of here. Fast.

I heard a slight_ click_ and turned around to see what it was, only to get an old, western-style rifle being pointed at my head.

"Alphabetical order?"The ghost cackled. "Nah, I'll stick with age order. Oldest, please."

The cowboys and the thug looked confused for a second. _Good, _I thought, _like she's going to know our ages. That'll buy us some time._

Then, she pointed a transparent white finger. "That one."

Charlene's eyes got big with fear, but she quickly went back to giving them 'the death glare'.

"Wondering how I know? I know everything about you, Charlene Turner. Star athlete at little brook high school. Gymnastics, cheering, basketball, everything. And very popular too."

And you, Isabella Angelo, honors student at Ridge Valley Academies, freshman year. You enjoy archery. You live with your mom and two brothers. Your father is dead." I looked at Willa after the last sentence, she was crying.

She looked at me. "You, are Jessica Lockhart. Not your real name, but the name you go by because it's your 'sisters' name. Foster kid because your parents didn't want a freak like you. They left you." I was beginning to cry a little; I couldn't help it. Then the ghost continued, "Why would anyone love a freak like y-"

"WE GET IT! You know a lot about us." Charlie interrupted. Thank God for Charlie, I didn't want this ghost lady to see me cry.

The lady smirked, and turned her attention back to Charlie. She motioned for the cowboy to bring Charlene to her.

"Now. You will die, one by one. You will watch each other fall." She signaled again, and the cowboy lowered his rifle, and pushed Charlie down, so she landed on her knees. Then the ghost pulled something out of her sleeve- a small silver dagger. By this point, Willa and I were crying our eyes out. I needed to think of a plan, like right _now._  
_I need time; I need to buy us some time!_

The ghost held the dagger over her head, smirking. Then, she brought the dagger down towards Charlene as hard as she could.

_Charlie! No!_

"WAIT!" Came the simultaneous cry of both Willa and I.

She paused mid-strike.

I continued, "What do you want? We'll do anything; just don't hurt her, please!"

The ghost smiled. "What I want, you ask! I want power! How do I get power? Kill anything that stands in the Overtakers way!"

"There has to be something you want, we'll exchange for our lives!" I was really trying, but I highly doubted she would just let us all go. "Please."

"I want nothing more than to see you all die!" the ghost screamed.

_We aren't getting out of this alive, _I thought.

"Ah, good Matilda. I see you've captured the enemy." Came a voice behind me. I turned around.

_Ursula._

"Yes master, all alive." The ghost/ 'Matilda' answered. "What are we going to do with them?"

When Ursula didn't answer, the ghost continued, "Kill them?"

If you ask me, there was _way_ too much hope in her voice when she said that.

"NO! You fool! If we kill them, how will we lure the other four to us?"

_Crap! They're going to kidnap us to get the others!_

"Sorry, master, please forgive my idiocy, master."

"Leave my presence! You three, stay, and help me with these… children."

For the first time, she looked at us. Her cold, black eyes bore into you when she looked at you. Her ugly purple skin looked wrinkled. It appeared that she could _smell _fear.

First, she concentrated on me. I was terrified, but I didn't show it. I think.

Then, she turned to Charlene, who kept a straight, even angry face. Charlie didn't show any fear whatsoever, so she moved on.

She looked at Willa, who was trembling in fear, trying not to show it. "Ah, little one, what ever are you afraid of?" she cackled. "Oh yeah. ME!" she cackled even harder.

Ursula reached down and touched Willa's cheek. Willa shuddered.

"Take them and follow me!" she instructed to the animatronics that were keeping us captive. "And blindfold them! We don't want them to know where they're going."

They did as they were told, and now we were blind.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they took the blindfolds off. We were in a hallway with walls made of stone-Pirates of the Caribbean? Would they really be stupid enough to come back here?

"Yo ho! yo ho! a pirates life for me!" I could hear faintly. Yeah, they were stupid enough.

They got to a fake prison cell and threw us in it. Roughly. As I smashed to the ground, I landed on my arm wrong.

"Welcome home," Ursula laughed evilly, and shut the metal barred door.

….

**Started with some action, huh?**

**OMG! I'm writing more than one chapter! Cuz it wouldn't fit! K! I might run out of ideas! Aaggghhhh!**

**Remember, kingdom keepers rule!**

**22 days to KK4!**

**Review! Even if u hated it!**


	2. Flight then Fight

I don't own kingdom keepers… so ….here goes nothing….

**Finn's POV**

"Where are they?" Amanda asked me frantically.

"Relax. I'm sure they're fine." I said. "We'll give them 15 minutes, then we'll go look for them."

Philby piped up. "They were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I say we go look for them now!" Maybeck said, surprising them all.

"Okay. Lets go." I said. What if they come when were not here? That's why I had been waiting.

"They should be back by now, they're in trouble and-"

"Amanda! Stop freaking out! They're fine!" Maybeck yelled, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just worried."

"Don't be. We'll find them." I comforted.

"I don't know, I have this weird feeling in my gut. It's probably nothing."

Maybeck chuckled. "Yeah, you probably ate some bad cheese. Haha."

"That's not that funny."

"Think about it. It'll hit ya."

"*sigh.*Let's get back to looking for them." This is going to be a long day-er- night.

…..

Where are they? We looked all over the studios! They're just not here!

"Where _are_ they?"

"What if they're not in the studios?" Maybeck asked.

"It's a possibility." Phliby said, looking worried.

"Well, Disney is 47 square miles, so we better start looking." I added. "We should start now, I'm not leaving without them."

"Good plan." Philby said. "Amanda?"

I got worried… "Amanda? AMANDA!"

"Well, looks like we have to add your girlfriend to the list of missing people." Maybeck stated.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I blushed.

"Whatever, lover boy." Maybeck laughed. "Don't worry, Philby's girlfriend is there, too."

"For the hundredth time, I don't like Willa!"

Ugh…

**Amanda's pov, 3 min. ago….**

I've got a plan. If I can't get to my sister, then I'll have Maleficent _take_ me to her.

I slowly separated from the group.

"ALRIGHT! I KNOW ONE OF YOU IS OUT THERE! C'MON, HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, I CAN TAKE YOU!" Two OT's jumped out from behind a bush. _How stupid can you get, even for robots!_

I took a second look. _ Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all._ They were cowboys! With guns!

"Oh."

"Hey Bill, didn't we bring this one to Pirates o' de Caribbean, like an hour ago? With them two others?" one of them said, in a hillbilly accent, glaring at me.

"No Phil, you're an idiot. Those girls were three other ones, them troublemakers. What did master say? Kingly weepers?" the other one said. I rolled my eyes and, noticing that they took their attention off of me, I slowly backed up.

"Bill! They were called the kingdom's sheepers!"

"No! And what, for Pete's sake is a sheeper!"

"They them people, who raise cattle."

"Cattle?"

"Yeah, a more sophistimacated word for 'sheep'. Smart, huh?"

"Yeah, that's actually kind of- HEY! Where'd that girl go!"

"Bill! Nice goin'! ya lost her!"

"Me?"

…..

**(still Amanda's POV….)**

I silently ran away from the stupid cowboys as I heard the last of their argument.

_You can't really get much dumber than them! _I thought as I ran away. Now I know where the girls are!

I silently looked for Finn, letting the shadow of the night hide me from any more OT's.

**Back to Finn's POV…**

Where is she! I was with her like… five minutes ago!

"FINN!" That was Amanda! "FINN I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

What?

Amanda was about 30 yards away, I could see her faintly through the darkness.

There were two shadows following her. _Wow. How did she find them? We looked everywhere!_

As if he read my mind, Philby ran up next to me. "How did she find them so fast? And why are there only two shadows behind her?" then, his eyes filled with realization. "Amanda! RUN!"

Then, I realized, too. Those shadows weren't Willa, or Jess, or Charlene. Those shadows were trying to kill us! I watched in horror as Amanda was tackled to the ground.

"GO! I'll be fine! RUN!" Seeing that I wasn't going anywhere, she continued "please! Just run! We'll be better off if you _don't_ get caught!"

I went to run to her, but Philby stopped me.

"It won't help anyone if you get captured, too." And he practically dragged me off in the other direction.

….

"I can't believe I let that happen! We need to find them! Now!"

"And we didn't have to find them before she got captured!" Philby yelled.

"You know that's not what I meant!" I screamed back. "She knew where they were! And this is all your fault anyway!"

"My fault? How is this my fault!"

"If you hadn't dragged me away, I could've saved her!"

"I WAS DOING WHAT YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND TOLD ME TO DO! IF ANYONE'S TO BLAME, IT'S HER!"

_He insulted the one you love! Go! He shall pay! _A small voice in my head, not my conscience, but something else.

I don't know what happened next. I got mad, the blood rushed to my face, and the next thing I knew, I was running at him. I tackled him to the ground.

"Take it back!" I yelled.

"What's your problem!" He rolled over and punched me in the gut.

I punched him in the face, and before I knew it, we were having a full blown fist fight.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK! BREAK IT UP!" Maybeck ran up to us, and pushed us apart. "What are you doing!"

Philby looked horrible. His nose was bleeding, and it was dripping onto his light gray shirt. There was probably going to be a big bruise on his cheekbone. That's when I realized: I was raging a minute ago, now I'm completely fine. Well, guilty, but fine.

Philby looked the same way I felt.

"You don't think Maleficent can get into our heads, do you?" Philby looked scared.

"You heard it too, then?" I asked.

"Heard what? What's going on?" Maybeck was confused.

"Before we started-"

"Beating the crap out of each other?" Maybeck cut him off.

"Yeah. Before that, we each heard a voice in our heads- right Finn?"

I slowly nodded.

"It told us to fight each other. It sounded exactly like- _her_."

"Maleficent." Maybeck guessed.

"Yup. We have to watch out for that while we look for the girls."

Philby looked at me. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"We'll find _all of them. _And I know we will."

…

**Wow! Another chapter! I dunno how this one turned out. I thought it was ok, but not great. Next chapter will be up anywhere between 7:30 tonight and next Tuesday. I'll try for sometime tonight.**

**To trueventer – you are awesome! You encouraged me to continue with this story. I'd just like to thank you for that!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review, please!**

**17 more days till KK4! Omg cant wait!**


	3. Concussion

**I don't own kingdom keepers**

**WARNING! This is the worst chapter yet, it's boring, and it's mainly about head injuries.**

**Jess's POV**

"Ow!" I cradled my hurt arm.

"Crap! That hurts!" I looked over to see Charlie also rubbing her arm .

"Ugh. That's gonna hurt later." Willa said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Broke the fall with my head." Willa laughed a little.

"Smooth move, smart one." Charlene said sarcastically, as I laughed.

"It hurts!" Willa complained.

"Don't be a baby."

"Why are we so happy?" Willa asked. "We were just captured by an evil witch."

"Eh. Making the best of the situation."

"Yeah." I said. "Anybody seriously hurt?"

"No, my arm just kind of twisted wrong when I fell."

"Yeah, same here," I looked at Willa. "Your head ok?"

"It's kind of throbbing, but I'll be fine."

"Keep an eye on it, okay? The last thing we need is you randomly blacking out." Charlene looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Willa leaned back, onto the wall. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Pirates. You haven't guessed that yet?"

"No. I was trying to figure out how to get out of here."

"Oh." I said.

"Well, there's not much we can do, so just sit back, relax, and wait for the others to find us." Charlie said, leaning her back against the wall, next to Willa.

"We'll be out of here soon, don't worry." I said, joining them on the wall and leaning my head on Charlie. "Good night."

"Yup. Night." Charlie whispered. I looked over and saw Willa already asleep, her head on Charlie's lap.

"That was fast. I hope we don't cross over tonight. How is it possible to sleep that fast!"

"Not asleep yet, idiots."

We all laughed. Then we all eventually fell asleep.

…

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hall outside of the door.

"Let go of me, you animatronic jerks!" I knew that voice!

Just then, the door was opened and there was a loud _thump _as a person's body hit the ground.

"HEY! You can't keep me in here! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

"You will not be _what?_"

There was a loud shriek as Amanda finally realized she wasn't alone in this jail cell.

"Jess!" She ran up and tackled me into a hug. "Oh my god, you're okay!"

"Hi Amanda!" Charlene had woken up.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe!" she said, hugging Charlie. "Wait, where's Willa?"

"She's right here. She's still asleep."

"Oh." Amanda said, "Are you all okay?"

"Were pretty much fine, a few scrapes and bruises, that's all." Charlie said.

"Actually, Willa said she hit her head pretty hard." I added.

"Oh. Did you check and see if she has a concussion?"

"No, why?"

"I'll check tomorrow morning, just to be safe. We're learning about it in science." Amanda answered.

"ooh, look at you all nerdy and using what you learned in school!" Charlie laughed. "In the meantime, we should all get some sleep. Who knows what's in store for us?"

"Good point."

And they all went back to sleep.

…..

I woke up, again, to the sound of footsteps. Oh. It's morning now, there's a small window where light can get in- and it's really bright.

The door opened long enough for a tray of food to be placed in our cell, then slammed shut.

"BREAKFAST, KIDDIES!" Came a harsh voice. "Today, we have scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and fresh strawberries. JUST KIDDING! HAHA! I crack myself up."

Charlie, Amanda, and Willa were up, too.

"It's your meal for the day! MAKE IT LAST!"

"Uuuggghhh…" Willa groaned. "…..Amanda? When did…. you get here…?"

"Last night, you were asleep. Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah. Actually, it kinda feels worse…"

"Come here a sec, let me see something."

I stopped listening as I got up to go to the tray of food.

_Okay, so what do we got? Bread… and water…?_

A small loaf of bread and murky water? Really?

"What did they give us?" Charlie asked.

"Bread. And disgusting water."

"That's it?"

"Yup." I responded.

"Well, I agree with the OT. We have to make it last."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Guys?" Amanda's voice sounded worried. "We have a problem."

"What?" Charlie and I said at the same time.

"I think she has a concussion." Amanda answered, motioning towards Willa.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Considering we can't get her to a hospital, that's very bad." Amanda said.

"Well what can we do?" Charlie asked frantically."

"Um…"

"You said you were doing this in science class!" I yelled.

"Hold on! I'll remember!"

I sighed. We took a 'concussion test' in school. What were the symptoms- headaches, puking, and dizziness? And … convulsions, if it gets really bad. I hope none of that happens, this room is too small to be filled with the smell of vomit…. Ew…

"I got it! I need a wet cloth!" Amanda said, taking off her sweatshirt. "Pour water on this!"

Charlie did as she was told. When she came back, Amanda put it on Willa's head.

"Kay, now, umm…. Jess! Come here!"

I obeyed.

"Sit against the wall so she can rest her head on you, but you have to be very still. Can you do that?"

"Definitely!"

I did as she said.

"Keep the cloth on her head, and DON'T let her fall asleep."

"Got it, chief!"

Then she looked at Willa. "Hey, kid. You have a concussion, if you haven't heard already. But you have to do me a favor, you can't fall asleep."

"I'm …. not …..a kid!"

"Okay, kid, whatever you say."

…..

**Charlene's pov. That night…**

"How are you?" I asked, noticing she was falling asleep. Amanda and Jess had fallen asleep, after a long, tiring day of helping Willa.

"Tired."

"You have to stay awake."

"Eh..."

"What's today's date?"

"I dunno…"

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Willa. Why the interrogation?"

"To keep you awake."

"Oh man….. The room is spinning."

"That's not good. Should I get Amanda?"

"No, it's been…. like that all day….. It just got a little worse, that's all."

"Oh. What's my name."

"…Jess….. Ya know, you….. don't have to interrogate me."

"I'm Charlene," I said, getting a little worried.

"Oh. I think I knew that, subconsciously."

"Ok. You had me a little scared there. We switched, like, a few hours ago."

"How long is this…. 'concussion' thing… gonna last?"

"After 48 hours, it should go away compeletely, it's a very minor concussion. But after 24 you can move around and sleep and stuff, as long as we keep on checking on you."

"….oh…. Do you know…. how long it's…..been?" Willa seemed to be having trouble talking.

"Yeah, you only got a few more hours." I guessed.

"Charlie?" Amanda had woken up.

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest, I'll take Willa for a while."

"Ok. Night, guys." I said, happy to go to sleep.

…**..**

**I wont blame you if you thought this chapter was horrible.**

**About the "I'm not a kid" thing, I called my friend 'kid' once and she got this pout on her face and yelled at me. It was funny.**

**Ok, random chapter. It had no action, due to them being in jail, and no plot, so I re-wrote it and added a concussion for a few reasons:**

**Were learning about concussions in health.**

**We took a 'concussion test' in health…. Now I'm convinced my school is paranoid.**

**My head hurt from the concussion test**

**My head hurt from playing too many video games and taking the concussion test**

**I decided I shouldn't be the only one being tortured by concussion class and headaches, so I wrote it in my story.**

**As you can see, I'm having an interesting week.**

**Yep. So thanks to the wonderful reviewers. The next chapter will be better. I hope.**

**17 days!**

**Review!**


	4. Road Trip

Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS.

**Amanda's POV…**

"Why do I have to stay up? I'm tired!" Willa complained, for the 300th time today.

"It's bad if you have a concussion and you fall asleep. They said sometimes you don't wake up. Don't ask me why, I don't know." I answered.

"Ugh. How much longer till I can go to sleep? I'm obviously doing better than I was!"

"You don't know that."

Just then, Maleficent stormed in. Charlie and Jess stood up and backed up towards us.

"Aww, it looks like the little girl has hit her pretty little head."

"What are you doing here? Leave! If you're going to trap us in here, then leave us alone!" Jess had had it with the OT's. She walked towards Maleficent. "And you know what? I-"

She was cut off as Maleficent grabbed her arm. Jess screamed, as there was a sickening _crack_ as Maleficent broke Jess's arm.

"Jess!" Charlie ran up to Jess, who was now holding her arm and slightly crying.

"You two! You're coming with me!" They both looked up at Maleficent. "Or else."

So, they obeyed. I watched in horror as they walked out of the cell.

Willa started crying hysterically, and I couldn't take it any longer, so I broke down and cried, too.

…..

**Charlie's POV…**

I walked down the hall, my arm around the crying Jess.

"It's going to be okay," I told her, though I wasn't so sure about that part anymore.

She just held her arm and cried.

"Where are we going?" I asked rudely.

"None of your concern. But I'll tell you this; you won't see your friends for a long while."

"You're splitting us up to make it harder to find us." Jess piped up.

"Smart girl." Maleficent answered.

We walked for a while before they forced us into some kind of car, blindfolded us and drove off.

Maleficent, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, turned around.

"You will do exactly as I say, or else!"

"What, exactly, is 'or else'? You keep saying it, but never tell us what it is!" Jess stated.

I gave her a 'do you _want_ another broken arm' look.

"Let's just say, oh, I don't know, you may be here, but your two friends are still back at your little jail cell. If you did not obey me, we could easily get them from their cell and- oh, I'll let you infer the rest."

Jess glared in defeat. Maleficent smiled.

"Now, here is a cell phone. Call Whitman and tell him everything is just _fine_, you're _home_, and you just needed a little _break_. Now!"

I dialed. I memorized his number, I know, it's pathetic, but…

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Finn!" Should I risk all of our lives and just tell him where they are? I looked over at Jess, who was slightly nodding. What, could she read minds now?

I took a deep breath... "!" I blurted out as fast as I could, then hung up.

"NO! YOU WILL PAY!" Maleficent screamed. She formed a ball of fire in her hands.

Jess, who had come up with some sort of plan, grabbed my arm, threw the car door open, and dove out, dragging me to my sure death.

We both hit the ground, and rolled a few times on the concrete. I sat up immediately, looking myself over, my jeans were shredded, so was my skin on my arms and legs, and my head was throbbing. I didn't have too bad injuries, considering I just dove out of a car, but I think Jess broke my fall.

_Crap! Where's Jess!_

I looked around, immediately spotting her lying on the ground next to me, unconscious.

_Great! Just great!_

To my surprise, Maleficent didn't come back to get us. I watched the car disappear over a hill.

"Jess! Jess, Wake up!" I shook her shoulder, and she opened one eye.

"Is she gone?" Jess asked.

"yeah. She's gone. But do me a favor."

"What?"

"NEXT TIME YOUR GOING TO PUSH ME OUT OF A CAR MOVING 65 MILES AN HOUR, GIVE ME SOME WARNING!" I yelled.

"Hey, I saved us. You're the one who told Finn where we were!"

"You nodded at me, you told me to do it!"

"Stop, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." Then, she chuckled slightly. "And haven't you learned _not_ to do what I tell you to! Look where it gets us, I have the absolute worst plans, ever!"

I laughed. "Yeah, your plans don't normally work out well. But it got us out of her car. So, where are we?"

"Still on Disney territory, I'm sure."

I looked around, seeing Disney signs, 'that way to AK', and '1.25 miles to MK'. Other than that, it was pretty much a highway with trees on both sides. Then, I realized we were in the middle of the street.

"Yeah, well, we should get out of the middle of the road, huh?" I suggested.

"Yeah..." she started to get up, but before she did, she whimpered in pain and fell back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frantically.

"My leg… hurts.." she said, starting to cry. Not good. And worse, I could see a bus a little off down the road coming towards us.

I got up, seeing I had no horrible injuries, and ran over to Jess. "Come on, Jess." I said, picking her up, then half-carrying, half-dragging her off the road.

"I think I broke it." Jess said, poking her leg and wincing.

"Well don't poke it then!" I said, worrying. "what do I do? I don't know how to help someone with a broken leg and arm! It was just dumb luck that Amanda knew how to deal with head injuries! I-"

"Charlene! Stop freaking out! I'll be fine, you'll just have to drag me back to the nearest park!" She looked at the sign "See? Magic kingdom, that way... 1.25 miles. Oh. Wow that's far."

"We better start walking." I sighed. This is going to take a long time.


	5. The Plan

**I don't own kingdom keepers.**

Chapter… uh… I forgot… oops.

**Finn's POV….**

"Well, we've been looking for them for two days." I sighed. "Luckily, Willa's parents are out of town, Charlene was supposed to spend a few days at Willa's house, and I got Jeannie to cover for Amanda and Jess. Don't ask." I stood in Escher's keep, reviewing our situation.

"We need to check the parks again."

"Philby, we've checked them all twice already!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Well we can't just give up on them!"

"Philby's right." I said.

"Look, I want to find them, too. But we should start checking outside of the parks, too." Maybeck argued.

"How about this," I said, trying to compromise. "Since we're already here, we'll check MK one more time. Then, we'll go look outside of the parks."

"Fine."

"Whatever. Just give me a minute. I had, like, 3 gallons of water today and I really have to-"

"We don't need to know, Maybeck." I interrupted.

Maybeck walked off, and I looked down at Philby. He sat with his head in his hands, not moving.

"Hey, are you Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just… What if we're too late? What if she, you know," He sighed. "Killed them?"

I had been trying to keep that thought out of my head, though unsuccessfully.

"She didn't. Let's find them, quick, though."

"I'm back, let's go." Maybeck walked into the room.

"Let's go." I said.

….

We walked for a while before Philby stopped. "Wait. Did you hear that?"

We all froze. We listened, nothing. Then, out of nowhere, two pirates jumped out in front of us.

"Aye, we got some guests." The fat one laughed.

Maybeck didn't wait. He ran at the skinny one and tackled him, wrestling him to the ground. Philby and I ran at the other one, but he was too quick. The pirate jumped back just in time, then swung the sword three inches from my face. Philby ran and picked up the sword the skinny one dropped, and brought it up just in time to block a swipe of the blade meant to chop off his arm. Philby swung at the pirate, but he blocked it and continued fighting. The pirate swung again, and Philby rolled out of the way, and hit the pirate's right leg. He fell to the ground, and Philby then stabbed the sword through his animatronic heart. I looked over, and Maybeck had defeated the other pirate as well.

"Whoa." Philby breathed.

"Let's get going, before they find us." Maybeck suggested.

"Yeah we should get back to-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Finn."_ There was a slight pause as Charlene took a breath, "_!"_

It sounded like the phone fell, or was thrown, and I heard Maleficent.

"_NO! YOU WILL PAY!"_

Then, I heard Charlie screaming. The line went dead.

"Pirates of the Caribbean! That's where they are!" I took off, in the direction of the pirates ride.

"FINN! Wait! Who was that! What are we doing!"

.….

We had reached _Pirates, _now we needed a plan.

"They're in there. Charlene told me. That's who the phone call was from."

"Oh. Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Maybeck anxiously said.

"It could be a trap." Philby pointed out.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid" I said, trying to think of a plan.

"I've got one," Philby said.

"K. Tell us."

"Maybeck, you'll go in and get the girls, Finn, you make a distraction, and I'll stand here, and help anyone that needs help. I'm 'the wild card', I guess."

"Sounds good. We'll go as soon as it's dark." Maybeck said.

"Then, we've got, like, two hours to prepare." Philby said.

"Alright. We'll stay in the teepees." I said.

"Finn, you _do _realize, we're not DHI's. We can be seen."

"Yes, _Philby, _I do realize that! It's still a good hiding place."

….

"Okay, we'll wait 15 minutes, then go." I said, we had been in the teepees for a while now.

"Finn?" Came a voice from outside. "Finn? Please tell me that's you!"

Philby ran outside.

"PHILBY!"

Oh. It was Charlene. I ran out, only to see a horrific sight.

Her clothes were ripped, and she was covered in blood. Jess' arm was around her shoulder, probably to help support her, because her leg was bent in an unusual way. Jess looked just as bad as Charlie, if not worse.

"Finn, it's a long story. Jess needs help. I think she broke her leg and her arm."

"Okay. Change of plans." Philby said. "I'll take Charlene and Jess to Wayne's, and you guys will-"

"I'm coming with you." Charlene interrupted.

"You're covered in blood, some of it isn't even yours, you look like you got dragged behind a bus. You should really call it a day, we'll bring Amanda and Willa back safely, don't worry!" I argued.

"I'm coming with you and that's final!"

"Fine! Come!" I gave up. "You'll help me with the distraction!"

"Good." She said, smiling.

"Oookaayyyy, come on, Jess. Let's get you to Wayne's house…" Philby said awkwardly, and helped Jess walk off.

"Start phase one?" Maybeck said.

"Phase one." I said.

…

**Charlie's POV…**

"How did you get out?"

"Huh?"

"You called, from pirates. But you and Jess escaped."

I sighed. "I….Maleficent….umm…. we weren't in pirates at the time. Willa and Amanda were. I- I wanted you guys to find them first, I just…"

"That was really nice."

"Yeah well. It's almost time to go." I said, blushing and looking down.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"Let's go."

"Three… two… one… GO!"

"!" We both ran across the entrance and screamed at the top of our lungs.

The guards standing at the entrance ran at us. That was Maybeck's cue.

I saw Maybeck slip inside, blending with the shadows in his black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and brown converse.

We ran across the park, into Tommorrowland.

"SPLIT UP! MEET AT THE PLACE WE TALKED ABOUT! AND DON'T GET CAUGHT!"

I ran into Buzz Lightyear's Space Rangers ride, and ran straight through the building, and out the exit. I lost most of them, and ran to the café. I continued, switching rides I was running to until I finally got right where we started- near Pirates of the Carribean. Finn came running up to me.

"What now?" I asked, panting heavily.

"We wait."

…**..**

**Okay. So… there's chapter…. 5.**

**I dunno about this one… I might end it soon, and start a series of one-shots later. I was planning to end it in a few chapters anyway.**

**K so what do ya think? I truthfully can't remember what happened in this chapter…. Oops.**

**next chapter to be up... soon, i think.**

**REVIEW!**

**k. 13 DAYS! To kk4!**


	6. The Rescue

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS

**Amanda's POV.**

Someone had opened the door, and woken me up. I looked up and saw a tall hooded figure looking down at us. I immediately stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked, rudely.

The figure did not answer. Instead, it turned its attention to Willa.

"What's wrong with her?"

"_Maybeck?_" the figure took his hood off, to reveal, none other than, Maybeck.

"I have _never _been more happy to see you!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Gee, thanks. What happened to Willa?"

"She hit her head. Pretty hard, I'm guessing, since she hasn't woken up yet." I said. Then, I realized, and whispered, "She's not supposed to be sleeping!"

I ran up to her. "Willa, can you hear me? Please wake up! Willa! Please!" She wouldn't wake up, no matter what I did. "NO! Willa! Please!"

"No time for this now, we have to get out of here, before she finds us." He walked over to Willa and picked her up. "Follow me."

I followed him down a few hallways, around a few turns until we got to a cluttered room with two hallways leading out of it. I think it must be the boiler room…

"Uh." Maybeck moaned.

"What?"

"We're… lost. And she's heavy!"

"WHAT! Some rescue!" I walked a few feet, trying to see any way of getting out. "There's a door up there!"

Just then, an alarm sounded. There was a slam, and I turned around.

"No!" I screamed! A door made out of iron bars, much like a prison door, stood between Maybeck and Willa, and me, and blocked the other entrance to the room. Worse, the thing slamming the door shut had short- circutted, and caught fire, and the whole place would be in flames in no time. Or was it supposed to do that?

Willa had woken up. "Aaagghhh! Where am I? Maybeck?"

"Hi. Don't panic, I'll get us out of here."

"The whole place is on FIRE! I'm panicking!" she screamed back. "And put me down!"

Maybeck did as he was told, and Willa looked around. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked, still standing on the other side of the bars. She pointed to a machine. "If that catches on fire…. If that catches on fire, the whole place… explodes…"

Maybeck looked out at me. "Leave."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you both here to… die."

"Amanda!" Willa said. "Please! It's better if you can make it out to Finn… We'll get out of here alive… You guys are the greatest friends ever. Just know that."

Maybeck nodded. "Go."

"Please! Just go!" Willa cried.

I shook my head, but I slowly walked away in a trance.

I opened the door, and realized we had actually been in a small shed, most likely attached to 'pirates', so you could get there from the inside.

"AMANDA!" I heard Finn scream. I saw him and Charlie waving me over from a building across the way.

I ran to them, crying.

"What's wrong? Where are Maybeck and Willa?" I shook my head and hugged Finn. "Amanda! Where are they!"

The shed behind us exploded. The one Maybeck and Willa were in.

"NO!" I screamed, before burying my face in Finn's shoulder, and crying my eyes out.

They figured out on their own what happened.

Charlie was in shock, and Finn just hugged me tightly.

**(I was about to just end it here, but I thought I owed you an explanation, and you might hate me.)**

**Willa's POV… 3 minutes ago…**

"Please! Just go!" I cried. I don't want her dying with us.

She obeyed, and walked off in a trance.

Maybeck looked around. "No windows. Willa, we're probably goin' down with the ship."

I looked around, and finally found something.

"No! We're not!" I said. "Look! We might still have a chance!"

Maybeck looked towards where I was pointing. It was a refrigerator. I know, you're not supposed to climb into a fridge, but between exploding and having a chance of living… well, it could work.

"The fridge?" Maybeck asked.

I coughed. The smoke was getting thick.

"It could help with the blast." I choked out. "But we might get trapped inside and run out of air."

I ran over to the fridge, and pulled everything out. Then, Maybeck tipped it over. He pulled off the rubber on the door so it wouldn't suffocate us.

"Problem solved. Get in." He got in, and there was just enough room for me to climb in, too. "You know, this might not work." As he pulled the door closed, I thought I could see a tear roll down his face.

"I know." my voice cracked, and I started to cry lightly. "You are a good friend, to all of us, and a good person, just know that."

"You were a good fr-" Maybeck started to say, but a loud BOOM! cut him off.

Next thing I knew, everything went black, and all I could feel was pain.

**Finn's POV…**

"NO!" Amanda screamed, and buried her face in my shirt, Charlie's mouth fell open, and she just stood there, I think she was in shock, and I hugged Amanda a little tighter.

_No! They can't be dead!_ I thought.

"I should've gone in there, not Maybeck, this is all my fault!" I whispered.

"This is no one's fault, no one but that evil witch." Amanda said.

"They can't be dead!" Charlene said. She lost it. "They CAN'T BE!"

Charlene fell to her knees, and Amanda sat next to her and hugged her.

Off in the distance, heard sirens. Someone had heard the blow, and called the firefighters.

I shook my head. "We have to go, before they find us."

"Come on, Charlie, you have to get up." Amanda said. Charlene shook her head. "They could still be alive, Charlie, but the cops need to get here to find them through the r-rubble, and we c-can't be here when they do." Amanda tried to say it comfortingly, but her voice broke at the word 'rubble'.

Charlie got up, and walked with us to Wayne's apartment.

…

We entered the door, Jess was lying on the couch, sleeping, but she woke up when we opened the door.

"What was that loud boom?" Philby asked, smiling a little. Then, he frowned. "Where's Willa and Maybeck?"

A fresh wave of tears hit Charlie, and Jess, piecing it together, started to cry.

Wayne's face went pale, and Philby stuttered out "F-Finn? Th-the bang? W-willa and Maybeck w-were in it?"

I nodded slowly…

"N-no!"

I sat down and cried.

…**..**

**Depressing chapter? Yeah… I don't know if I'm gonna let them live or die. I'll start writing immediately.**

**K so love or hate?**

**Still 13 days left to KK4.**

**Review!**


	7. Hospital

Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS

**Amanda's POV…**

We sat there. And waited. And cried.

No one said anything.

Wayne occasionally walked down to 'Pirates' to see if there were any survivors, if they found them. As far as the cops knew, it was an accident in the boiler room that made it explode. That was half true.

They would be looking for two 'workers' who happened to be testing the ride. Truthfully, I wish it was two workers, instead of two of my closest friends.

Wayne walked in and shook his head, everyone died inside just a _little _more.

They had been searching for over an hour now, looking through the havoc caused by the force of the explosion.

And the odds were looking less likely by the minute.

By now, Finn and Philby had a blank stare on their faces, and Charlene had cried herself to sleep, resting her head on my left shoulder, and mirroring the sleeping Jess, who was resting her head on my right shoulder.

I should have stayed in the shed with them. I shouldn't have left them behind to look for an exit.

I can't change the past, can I? I wish I could.

I soon fell asleep, but quickly woke up, due to the fact that the explosion kept re-playing in my dreams.

It's a weird feeling when a friend di- no! They're not dead! If only I could get myself to believe that. Anyway, I feel …. almost numb. Yeah, that's a good word. Numb. It's like, you don't know what to feel, but you know that when you _do _feel something, well, it's not going to be pretty.

There was a slight rattle as Wayne unlocked the door to get in. He came in, and I looked up.

He was smiling.

"They found them." he said, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Where are they?"

"On their way to the hospital." His smile faded. "Living, but in critical condition. Both of them."

"Well. At least they're alive." I said. "Charlie? Jess? Wake up! Good news!"

Both their heads shot up. "Really?"

"They found them; they're on their way to the hospital now!"

"Great to the first part, not good to the second. How are they?" Charlie asked.

I sighed. "Critical condition."

"Oh."

"Can we visit them?" Finn stood up.

"Not for a while, sorry." Wayne replied.

"Shouldn't we get Jess to the hospital?" Maybeck asked.

"Yeah, I told the cops about her, too, they're on their way over to get her."

"Oh…" Jess said sadly.

"One or two of you can go with Jess in the ambulance, but they said no more than two."

I'd go, of course, since I'm her sister.

"Amanda?" I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah, I'm going. Charlie will come too, okay?" I told the boys.

They nodded. And off to the hospital we went, with the boys in Wayne's car behind us. We figured we'd stay with Jess, that way we could hear the news about Mayeck and Willa as well.

As soon as we got to the hospital, however, our plans were changed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" a nurse yelled at Charlene as we walked towards Jess' room.

"Umm…" she replied. We were all confused.

"You can't walk into a sanitary hospital room like _that!_" the nurse sighed as we still all looked confused. "Girl, you have _blood_ all over yourself, and you're about to walk into a hospital room! Come on, let's get you cleaned up. And you, too, miss." She said, looking at me. Then I realized that we had all been in the same clothes for the three or four days that we were 'kidnapped'.

The boys tried (and failed) to hide their laughing as we walked off with the nurse.

…...

After they had cleaned us off, and gave us sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear, we were sent back to the room Jess was in.

"Hey! I heard what happened! Ha!" Jess laughed.

"Yeah. Hilarious." Charlie replied miserably.

"So what's the damage, sis?" I said.

"Meh. A broken leg, broken arm, and a couple of scrapes and bruises. I'll be fine… any news on Willa? Or Maybeck?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No. Sorry."

The nurse from before walked in, and threw the clothes at Charlie. She spun on her heel, and walked out muttering. 'Teenagers. Them and their ripped jeans.'

We erupted in laughter; at least there was one good thing to this day.

Wayne walked in, but the look on his face immediately made us stop laughing.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Willa. Her condition just got worse- she was moved to another unit, one for more serious injuries."

"Oh…" my eyes started to water.

"And Maybeck?"

"He was worse than Willa at the start, but he got a lot better, he went into a less serious unit, when Willa got a lot worse."

"What's wrong with them?" Philby asked.

Wayne looked at us, probably deciding whether to tell us. "Bad 3rd degree burns, and loss of blood from the wounds from the explosion."

"Wounds?"

"… Shrapnel from the explosion… Willa got a big piece in her stomach. Maybeck got a piece of shrapnel in his side and leg. And they are both still unconscious. Maybeck is getting better, but Willa… she might not …well, they don't exactly think she'll... wake up."

I broke down and cried, and so did Charlie. Jess kind of whimpered and curled in a ball.

"Looks like we're spending the night here…" Finn said sadly.

That night we slept in uncomfortable hospital chairs, all except Jess, and Charlie, who persuaded Jess to move over, and so Charlie slept in the hospital bed with Jess.

But we barely slept, hoping to hear the good news that never came.

…

"Ugh." I woke from a restless sleep to see Jess struggling to reach a glass of water.

I got up, handed it to her, and knelt down next to her bed.

"Morning." I said. Wow, she looked happy. "What?"

"The nurse just came in. Maybeck woke up around 2:30 a.m. this morning."

"Great! Any news on Willa?"

She looked down and shook her head. "No."

"Well, no news, is good news."

"I guess."

Finn woke up. "Morning."

"Maybeck's awake!"

"Awesome! Can we see him?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to go see Maybeck, anyone coming?"

"Me!" Philby popped up.

"I'll stay with Jess. Tell him I said 'hi'."

"Same." Said Charlene.

"K. Seeya later."

**Finn's POV…**

We walked down the hallway to the nurse's station.

"Hi, umm where is …Terrance Maybeck?"

"Room , I must warn you, he may be in quite some pain."

"… Okay."

"And… anything about Wi- Isabella Angelo?"

The lady looked at the computer and then back at us. "She's up to about a 50% chance of living…"

"What was it before?"

"25%, but we didn't want to worry you."

"Let's go." Philby said.

….

"Hey! You're up."

"Ugh… yeah." Maybeck replied weakly. "How's Jess and Willa?"

He looked horrible. There were cuts and bruises covering his face and arms, and there were burns all over him. He was barely strong enough to lift his head to talk to us. He had that tube- thing helping him breath. I don't even want to know what he looked like when he first got here.

"Jess is fine, Willa, on the other hand… not so much…"

"What's wrong with her…?"

"They say she might not… make it, but… she's up to about a 50% chance…"

He looked down. "I should have saved her!"

"And how did you expect to do that? There was no way out. It's no one's fault, Maybeck." Philby said.

"Well yeah but-" he was cut off by Charlene walking in.

"Hey. How are you?" Charlene said.

"Better. So, what did I miss?"

"All you missed was all of us crying our eyes out."

He smiled a little.

We talked for a while, until the nurse came in and told us to leave and let him sleep. So, we said our goodbyes and walked into the hall. Then, we decided to catch a bus home and get some fresh clothes for everyone. Our last stop?

The dreaded Nash house.

I walked in, and immediately Jeannie ran up to me.

"Hi Finn! How are you today? Amanda isn't here right now, neither is Jess. But as long as you're here-"

Charlie walked by, barley hiding her laughter, and continued up to Amanda and Jess' room.

"Actually, Jeannie, Jess got hurt-"

"Oh no! What happened?" she exclaimed, pretending to care.

"Bike accident. So I need you to do me a _really really _big favor, and tell Mrs. Nash that she's at her friend, Willa's, house."

"Definitely."

Charlie came downstairs with a bag full of clothes and walked towards the door.

"No problem, Finn." She said, and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back.

We walked outside, and I looked at Charlie, who was laughing really hard.

"I liked this shirt, but now I have to _burn_ it!"

We caught the 7:30 bus back to the hospital.

When we got back to the room, Amanda and Jess were sleeping.

"They have the right idea. G'night." Charlie said.

"Night."

…

**Haha. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but theres, like, two more.**

**And willa has **_**really**_** bad luck in this story, huh?**

**K, review.**

**BYE!**

**12 days to KK4! Ah, I remember when it was 83 days to KK4.**


	8. Family

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS**

LAST CHAPTER, PROBABLY. CUZ I AM GETTING BORED OF THIS STORY, SO I'M GUESSING YOU GUYS ARE TOO.

**Jess' POV…**

I woke up, terrified, from a 'Jess dream'.

It was all of us running from OT pirates.

But what terrified me was the fact that I saw _all _of the kingdom keepers. All except Maybeck and Willa.

What if they weren't there because they… died in the hospital?

No, Maybeck's up and Willa-

"Good Morning!" Amanda said. Just then, I realized that no one had been in the room with me before that. Strange. I glanced at the clock. Whoa! 11:00 a.m.!

"Hi…" I replied, still a little shaky.

"You alright?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I just had a dream. Where is everyone?"

"They all went to see…" She paused. "Willa! Cause she's up! Though, she looks terrible…" She added as an afterthought.

"Can I see her!"

"Sure! That's why I was coming here. But I have to wheel you over in a wheelchair."

"Okay."

….

When we got to Willa's room, everyone looked at me.

"Hello! How are you?" Willa said, sounding like nothing was wrong.

"Me? How are you! You've been in a coma for the past three days!"

She chuckled a little, but winced because of it. She looked worse than Maybeck, and he looked bad. They had not even bothered to clean her up when she got in, probably cause she went into surgery immediately, so she was caked with dirt. She had burns and cuts on her face and arms, but, worst of all, the ever-present smile that was normally on her face wasn't there. She looked worn out, tired, and sad.

"You scared me half to death, Willa." Charlene said sadly.

"Oops." She laughed for a second, but her face immediately went back to being gloomy. "So what did Maleficent want, anyway?"

"We have no idea." Finn replied.

"Oh. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Willa said. "By the way, What did I miss?"

'Huh?"

"When I was unconscious, what did I miss?"

I laughed. "You missed me and Charlie diving out of a car!"

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I-" I began to say, but Charlene cut me off.

"Well, we're kidnapped in Maleficent's car, and Jess has a _great_ idea that we should just jump out. So she did, and pulled me with her. And then…"

I laughed. We spent the rest of the day, sharing stories and having a good time.

That night, at 10:00, as I was falling asleep, I realized.

This is how everything's supposed to be. All of us, talking, laughing, all of us_ alive_. And we have each other, and we would do anything for each other.

But, most importantly, I realized;

I have a family. And this is them.

….

**I couldn't figure out how to end it.**

**If you didn't get the ending it's just saying that they're pretty much family. (cuz ya know, jess' parents are gone and she's in the nash house.. and stuff….?)**

**Ok I didn't like the ending.**

**10 days!**


End file.
